Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island
Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island is the sixth animated feature for the anime, One Piece. In its first week, Movie 6 was third in the Japanese Box Office, competing against Lorelei and Shark Tale, both which claimed first and second respectfully. In its second week, Movie 6 fell to fourth with the premier of Rockman. EXE and Duel Masters, which took Lorelei's position at number one and pushed Shark Tale to number three. Synopsis The Straw Hats receive an invitation to an island resort on Omatsuri Island. They decide to go as a break from their adventures and to have some fun. But once they get there, they are conned into participating in ridiculous challenges by the Baron of the island. Luffy is eager to prove that his crew are "pirates of pirates of pirates of pirates" and agree off the bat. But is it really worth it? There's something strange about the Baron and the people of the island. And when the game starts, events start to crumble the crew's camaraderie. And one by one, each member goes missing... Chance meetings with a pirate family and a former pirate captain unravel a few of the mysteries on Omatsuri Island, particularly one that interested Robin about Omatsuri Island's special flower ― the Lily Carnation. Plot On a calm day, the Straw Hats receive a message in a bottle advertising Omatsuri Island as a resort, promising spas and salons, good food, and many beautiful women, with Grand Line Pirates being especially welcome, the stronger the better. The crew are delighted at their luck, and Luffy decides that this is an opportunity they could not ignore. They set a course for the island. At first, the island appears to be an uninhabited jungle but as the crew follow strange sounds coming from the forest, they arrive at the resort, and are awed by its dazzling rides and attractions. The owner of the island, Baron Omatsuri, comes out on an elephant to greet the new arrivals. He is a large man with a small talking flower sprouting from his shoulder, and is accompanied by a massive welcoming party of dancers and performers, all of whom have a small plant sprouting out of their heads. The Baron welcomes the crew to his island and says they are welcome to enjoy all the delights he is offering, but first suggests that they can prove their worth by taking part in a competition called the ' ', similar to the Davy Back Fight. The crew is unsure, but Luffy is filled with excitement by this challenge, saying that it might be fun, and that his friends are capable of handling any trial. He accepts the proposal, and suddenly the plaza they are in mechanically converts into an enormous round pool with a platform in the middle. The first competition, the Baron announces, will be goldfish catching. The rules are simple - the winning team is the one who catches the most goldfish in three minutes using only the net they are given, which is about three inches long and made of water-soluble tissue paper. The challenger on the Baron's team is his second-in-command, Muchigoro. Usopp volunteers to be the netter for the Straw Hat team, but abdicates his post almost immediately as he realizes that there is only one goldfish in the pool, and it's a gigantic, armour-plated monster. It is Muchigoro's faithful pet Sea King, Rosario. Nami, Sanji, Zoro and Luffy all try to catch the giant fish using their normal attacks, but only succeed in breaking the tiny net. Just as they decide that it's an impossible task, Muchigoro takes his turn. He reveals that he was hiding a net big enough to catch Rosario all along, much to the crew's fury. He calls Rosario into his net and flings him toward his prize bucket. Robin steps in, and creates a net of arms over the rim of the bucket that bounces the fish back out toward the platform where the crew are standing. As the rest of them run for cover, Chopper stays behind. He eats a Rumble Ball and transforms into a giant version of his Guard Point form, bouncing Rosario back toward their own bucket just as the time limit ends. The Straw Hats win, much to the astonishment of the Baron's followers who are watching. Chopper, however, is dazed from his big transformation and stumbles into the sea. Luffy leaps in after him, forgetting that he cannot swim either. Sanji rescues both of them, but fails to notice that there are dozens of sunken pirate ships lying under the water. The Baron is furious at the Straw Hats for beating him, as well as insulting him and Muchigoro. He demands that they compete in another challenge. Nami had been hoping for a chance to relax at this island, and refuses on behalf of the rest. Luffy, however, overrules as before, having enjoyed the first trial and is looking forward to more. Nami, furious, tries to lead the crew back to the ship, but the forest seems to move around them and they become lost. Luffy, following them, continues to try to convince them to go back to the Trials. When they finally manage to leave the forest, they find themselves before the Baron again. He announces that they have arrived at the second trial - a game of quoits (ring toss), taking between two teams of four people, each in two gondola-like waver boats. To win, a team must throw rings over every member of the other team. The Baron's team consists this time of four tiny, frog-like people, the Kaoru family: Kerojii, Keroshot, Kerodeek and Keroko. They all seem to be very old, but are very lively, and vigorously insult the Straw Hats, angering them into participating in the competition. They decide to leave the three Devil Fruit users behind, and make up one team of Sanji and Zoro and one of Nami and Usopp. The game starts at a winding canal. The participants have to throw rings at their opponents while speeding through what appears to be a city. Sanji is still bitter about not being in Nami's team and begins to insult Zoro behind his back, but is soon distracted by machine gun fire from Keroshot and Kerodeek's tooled-up boat. Meanwhile, Luffy is waiting impatiently with Robin and Chopper in a large mansion. He goes wandering, and a succession of rocks hit him in the head. Luffy, annoyed, eventually looks up and sees a small man throwing them and decides to chase him. Back with the quoits competition, the Kerojii and Keroko duo continues ahead of Nami and Usopp, preparing an assault. Revealing an outdoor roast, Keroko cooks a pair of fish above a barbecue and waves her fan towards it, leaving behind a trail a smoke and steam. Next, she uses a larger fish, then finally, roasts meat. Nami and Usopp go faster to be side by side, but to Nami's surprise as she readies a ring, she notices that the two are having a meal on their boat. One by one, Keroko flings a piece of coal into the air with her chopsticks and, with her fan, launches the pieces towards Nami and Usopp's boat. They were able to dodge it, but they will not be able to any longer, as one of the pieces of coal starts the light the boat on fire. Chopper finds a fruit to bite on and walks around, exploring the large mansion. Baron continues to watch over them, acting how a resort owner would, and confirming that they are doing okay. As he leaves, Robin watches the smiling flower on his shoulder. Seconds later, Muchigoro appears, serving wine to the mistress of the winning team. It was the island's rule that he would do anything she asked because he lost. Robin asks Muchigoro if he could drink with her, but he quickly refuses since he cannot drink while on duty. Reminding Muchigoro that he had to do whatever she asked, Muchigoro is forced to give in. Muchigoro quickly drinks his share as Robin watches. Chopper continues to explore with a fruit in his mouth. He could not help but think something was strange, since no one but themselves were in a large, beautiful resort on the island. He tells Robin that he will return right away, and goes outside. The chase between Luffy and the mystery man continues, through hallways, through dining rooms, up the stairs, and then finally stopping at a room with a shallow pond in the middle. As they stare each other down, anticipating each other's moves, Luffy gets fed up and asks for the reason of the man's actions. After some description of himself, the man introduces himself as Brief, captain of the Mustache Pirates. He reveals his plans to revolt against Baron. However, Luffy cannot help but notice that his short mustache looks like a bunch of snot hanging from his nose... Brief is infuriated and decides to tell him that his short mustache is a symbol of his pirate crew. They even have a cool greeting. But Luffy just does not care. Brief gets right to the point and talks about Luffy's crew of 6. Then out of nowhere, he requests Luffy to be part of his own crew. Luffy makes it clear to him that none of the Straw Hats will be part of his crew, and in return, gains a warning from Brief: "But when you stay on this island a little bit longer, you'll change your mind. Here's some advice for you. Be careful of Baron Omatsuri. He will break your crew apart." Chopper ventures out to the city streets, but they were completely deserted, just as he thought. The sun was beginning to set, but still, no one inhabited the buildings that filled the streets. It was a deadly silence. Chopper finally approaches rows and rows of tombstones and is awestruck at the great numbers. Behind him, a shadow creeps closer and closer, breaking the silence which surrounds him. Slowly turning around, Chopper screams, which surprisingly, scares the culprit as well. The man looked like a cosplayer dressing up as a pirate, not as fearful as a real pirate, but still with the appearance of one. They both scream in surprise, but the pirate man quickly tries to attack Chopper behind the tombstone, accusing him of being one of the Baron's men. He even goes as far as calling Chopper an otter - that is when Chopper overpowers him with his human form and scares the living daylights out of him. A young girl's voice calls out to him, calling him "Papa". Chopper is confused, but is eventually dragged down lower out of sight by "Papa". He begs for Chopper's forgiveness and begins to converse with him. Finding out that Chopper is not one of the Baron's men, the man reveals his family's background as the Tearoom Pirates. He has a son and 2 daughters named Rick, Roza, and Daisy, all which were cute and obedient to their father. He tells his story of coming out to Omatsuri Island and camping because they heard about its great resort. He found out it was all a lie, knowing that it was impossible to dip for a giant goldfish like Rosario. So then, they ran away. One of his daughters believes that her Papa is a very strong person, so with this in mind, he requests Chopper's assistance in pretending to be the one getting beat up while he acts strong in front of his daughter. In return, he will tell Chopper the secrets about the resort island. In the end, Roza sees through his plan and reveals it to her younger gullible sister, Daisy. Zoro and Sanji do not seem to make much progress together as they continually bicker. Both of them finally catch up to Keroshot and Kerodeek's ship. Before Zoro makes his move with the ring, though, the two wise men use their boat's mechanically operated arms to try and catch him with a ring. Zoro finally slices them up and orders Sanji to pull in closer. Before Zoro makes a second attempt, Keroshot pulls out another piece of artillery and starts to shoot at him. He dodges again and again and blames Sanji for his reckless driving. For that, Sanji goes a bit faster and eventually makes Zoro an easy target for Keroshot again. Zoro eventually leaps out of the boat into the sides and runs to keep up with the boat. He finally leaps high into the air, and after seconds in flight, falls back into his own boat. Both Zoro and Sanji continue to fight, while Keroshot and Kerodeek smile at their success in getting them riled up. Zoro becomes determined to get them this time, but fails as their opponent's boat backs off. Trying to maintain his balance, he then realizes that they are out of sight when the path splits up between them. He cannot help but attack Sanji another time. As they both argue, the paths merge. Without them noticing, Keroshot's boat appears ahead of them, ready to ensnare them with a ring. Nami frantically holds her ring high, preventing it from being burned by the flames which now engulf their boat. Usopp remains calm in a thinking position. He tries to think of a great idea which enlightens Nami, but then discovers that he cannot. In a furious rage, she grabs a box from the boat and chucks it at Usopp's head. They notice that the box reads "RESCUE BOX". Kerojii and Keroko encourage Nami to open it, because, it might just turn the tables for them. Excited, she opens the box, only to find two coffee mugs inside. Desperate, she uses the cups to pour water onto the boat. Usopp finds a second box and excitedly opens it. It automatically opens and wraps itself around Usopp. Wings extend out from his back and carries Usopp into the air, leaving behind the shells of the case. Kerojii makes Nami think that Usopp cared for himself and decided to ditch her. With that, Nami is in disbelief as she stares at the disappearing Usopp. Usopp tries his best to stay down, but the winds continue to guide him into the air. Instead of resisting, he eventually decides to pull his goggles down and enjoy the view. Turning around, he spots a mountain with a mysterious object at the summit. Muchigoro is finally in a drunken state and continues to talk to Robin. Robin urges him to tell her about this certain flower of the island. Muchigoro said he did not know much about it, but starts to recall something as Robin prevents him from going to sleep. He mentions the words "Lily Carnation", and before running away in sickness, also mentions about the it being at the island's summit. Zoro and Sanji are ready to duke it out on the boat, until Keroshot and Kerodeek tries to get their attention. They shot at them, but every single shot misses, perhaps intentionally. Then they provoke Zoro so much he slices up their boat. Kerodeek, within mere seconds patches up the boat, and presents a larger, more intimidating version of their shark-like boat. They pull up near Sanji and continue to make some noise. Sanji finishes them off with his kicks, and Kerodeek is forced to patch up once more. A massive version of their boat pulls from behind. Its power is so great the boat even begins to float. Its golden drill is able to plow through the bridges extending across the water. Zoro and Sanji had enough of their interruptions, so they break the massive boat apart together, sending Keroshot and Kerodeek into the air. Finally they were at peace and they could properly fight. Nami catches their attention and orders them to throw the rings since she's tied up herself, being hung up at the strings which held the city's lanterns. Sanji stops the boat and throws the two rings to ensnare the two wise men. Before helping Nami down, Sanji is assaulted by flying cards and is forced to dodge. Kerojii remains and decides to take the two on. With his small size, he quickly dodges everything sent towards him, and because of the small space on the boat, each attack barely misses the other person. This continues to anger both Sanji and Zoro, but Nami tries to help them with her words. Kerojii leaps to the string which held Nami up and is quickly followed by both Sanji and Zoro at the same time. Kerojii leaps away and Zoro's katana cuts Nami's string instead, sending her to the water below. They try a second time, but end up hitting each other and landing in their boat. As they fight, Kerojii falls from above with a ring in each hand. Zoro pushes Sanji to save himself, causing Sanji to be ensnared by the strange self-wrapping ring. This gave Zoro the chance to take Kerojii out himself and thought that he'd insult Sanji before doing so. Even without the use of his arms, Sanji attempts to attack Zoro on the boat. The three ensnared wise men in the water laugh as they are confident in Kerojii's strength. Nami becomes somewhat afraid of what those three really are. Papa tells Chopper about who the Baron and his crewmates really are: pirates. He reveals to him an old bounty posted on a brick wall, which was discovered when he was lost on the island. In the photo are numbers of the Baron's men, with Baron Omatsuri at the center. It seems to be a very old piece of paper. Even the amount posted on the bounty was ripped, but one thing was certain, they were called the Red Arrow Pirates. The island known as Omatsuri Island does not exist, in reality it was a pirate island. The Baron's objectives were to lure pirates to the island to find the strongest pirates among them, thus the need for the trials. Chopper spots something strange about the poster. Zoro continues to swing his katana but misses with each thrust. Before performing Oni Giri, Kerojii kicks a sandal to his head and gets ready to catch Zoro. Thinking that he ensured his victory, a voice comes from above. There was one person left of the Straw Hats, Usopp! Usopp lets go of his glider and comes down with his 5 ton hammer, pounding Kerojii down into the water. Usopp throws a ring on Kerojii, ending the game. Even though Zoro was caught, the score was 4 to 3. Usopp smiles and laughs about his aid to their victory, until Nami stands up and slaps him and accuses him of betrayal. She slaps him again when Usopp abruptly replies that Nami is the one who specializes in betraying people. Zoro and Sanji aren't happy with each other either. As the victory fireworks appear in the sky, it seems as if the crew is starting to crumble apart. Chopper finally realizes what was wrong with the poster. Baron seemed very young in the photo. As Chopper was about to unravel the mystery about him, a man in the shadows readies an arrow from afar. Daisy turns around and screams, but it was too late. Chopper turns around and is stricken with the arrow as the fireworks appear in the air. Out from the shadows Baron emerges, and looks into the poster which held the image of him, many years ago. Back at the resort, Robin questions Usopp if he saw anything that resembled a flower while he was gliding in the air. Before giving his full reply, Zoro interrupts him and asks the crew where Chopper is. Usopp faithfully answers his question, but the question gets asked by Sanji again. Usopp answers back, but Nami asks the question again a third time. She snaps at Usopp and said that she wasn't asking him. Usopp is stunned at the length of Nami's anger towards him for his spiteful words earlier, but they are interrupted by the introductory drumming of the Baron as he presents them with a dinner party for a gift. The water pool near them changes and one of Baron's men Kotetsu emerges from below, equipped with two giant grilling spatulas strapped on his back. The flooring underneath him becomes a giant iron grill as the grill itself is surrounded by walls of flames. It's time for teppanyaki! Kotetsu skates around the grill, bricks of grease strapped to his feet. The Straw Hats might have been impressed, but Sanji is not, obviously finding the wasteful and frivolous manner of cooking offensive to his idealistic chef ways. Food is tossed on and Kotetsu skates around, sliding the food around in an overtly flashy and pointless, albeit entertaining, manner. Luffy slobbers and thinks that all of it looks so good to eat. His sentence echoes in Sanji's head, enough to anger him. He takes off his jacket and leaps in and challenges Kotetsu to a cooking competition. They square off, each grabbing half of the grilling food. Luffy cheers them on but Zoro sits back to take a nap, characteristically unimpressed by Sanji's skills. Baron finds Robin trying to leave the teppanyaki performance. Robin reveals to him that she was seeking the Lily Carnation. The goldfish gentleman, Muchigoro, told her about it. Robin quietly laughs and continues to walk away. Sanji and Kotetsu go to extreme measures, bringing out more giant amounts of food to grill. Nami cheers Sanji on, but soon finds Usopp beside her cheering as well. Nami walks away and continues to cheer. Usopp follows her and cheers for Sanji, too, just to be friendly with Nami. This time, Nami walks away from the grill and asks to sit with Muchigoro, who was sitting alone at one of the tables. Usopp just could not understand what was wrong with Nami. Usopp eventually leaves the teppanyaki contest himself, entering the forest. He finds a turtle shell lying on the ground and kicks it out of anger. Hurting himself, a person emerges from it. This person thought Usopp's hat was pretty cool, so he wanted to have it. The boy continues to demand for it, but Usopp refuses each time. Usopp wonders what was up with this boy's speech, adding the suffix "-pu" to the end of his sentences. Feeling offended, the boy raises his head with startling eyes, which ominously turn from green to red. Kotetsu applies the oyster sauce and ao nori, and tries to finish off Omatsuri Island's best yakisoba with red ginger. Before the ginger lands though the noodles are quickly taken by Sanji using two giant chopsticks. Sanji wraps the noodles around them and throws them into the air. Using his giant spatula he flips his massive pancake creation into the air as well. The noodles land on the grill, following his pancake. He applies his own sauce, plus mayonnaise, and to finish it off, bonito flakes to top, finishing his modan yaki. Sanji hoped that Robin witnessed his dish of love, but finds that only an excited Luffy watched him. He figures that Nami saw it then, but finds that she's talking with Muchigoro. He gives up and leaves, while Luffy happily dives in and eats. It seems that Nami was trying to get Muchigoro to drink, but he refused since he drank earlier in the day. He changes his mind as Nami flirts with him a little. She wanted to know more about the flower man and talks about his riches for hosting a resort island. Muchigoro in return, states that Baron is a wonderful man, full of courage and strength. He told his story of serving Baron his entire life. Changing the subject, Muchigoro asks for the reason Nami wasn't with her crewmates. She wonders herself, knowing that something like this had never happened before. Instead of putting too much thought into it, she wanted to hear Muchigoro's story, and calls him Muchi as a nickname. Luffy wakes Zoro up to eat. He gets up but Sanji does not give him permission to eat, since usually his wanting nobody to go hungry overrides his rivalry with Zoro, coupled with the fact that he slept through his performance. Sanji spends no more time with Zoro and runs through the tables searching for Robin but she's no where to be found. Robin stands in front of numbers of broken ships as the sun begins to set very low. She looks towards the mountain's summit, engulfed by thick clouds. starts to recall a past horror.]] Muchigoro tells Nami about his background as a pirate and the strength of the Red Arrows. Stating that Baron does not even lose to Roger, Nami questions him. Muchigoro is astounded at the fact that she did not know who Roger is, being a pirate herself. She finally realizes that Muchigoro was speaking about Gold Roger. She explains that Gold Roger was executed long ago, but Muchigoro insists that he was alive. As his eyes become strangely eye-piercing, he tells her that he saw him just a while ago. "Yes... it was the night of the storm. The storm was very cruel to us..." Robin finally discovers that one of the broken ships belonged to Baron. However, something else should've been nearby too. She turns around and finds Baron quietly sitting in the darkness behind her. Muchigoro speaks in fear, in a deep voice in which Nami could not find recognizable. "LILY CARNATION." Baron willingly shows Robin the flower's secret. It was a flower of reincarnation. Robin turns again and finds a giant tube-like structure at the very top. She is almost rendered speechless, not believing that that thing was the flower she was searching for. Muchigoro puts his hands to his face, uncontrollably shaking. Nami tries to find out more about the stormy night, but it was useless. She gasps as Muchigoro's face becomes purple and withered. Baron's eyes grow green as the thing known as "Lily Carnation" wails in the wind. Robin is afraid. Baron readies an arrow and the flower on his shoulder madly laughs and smiles, its eyes blinking into targeting reticules. He fires, and the candle lights on the tables simultaneously burn out. Sanji does not like what's going on. He calls for Luffy and reports that Robin is gone. Zoro tells him that she was off to investigate a flower on the island. The four Straw Hats gather and realize that Usopp was gone too. Sanji begins to put all the blame on Zoro for not watching them properly, but Zoro counters back telling him that they weren't children. It was outrageous to Sanji that none of them noticed the disappearance of three of their crewmates. He asks Luffy for his response. "Luffy... what are you going to do? It was your decision from the beginning. You wanted to come to this island!! All of this happened because... of you, Luffy." This obviously hits the noble Luffy extremely hard. Baron uses this time to call forth the final Trial of Hell, after discovering that Muchigoro had collapsed into a non-responsive state. The boy whom Usopp met formally introduces himself as DJ Gappa. Sanji and Zoro however, ignore him and demand to know where their three missing crewmates are. After being noisy, DJ catches the two's attention...and gets insulted. And to add to that, Sanji recognizes the hat on DJ's head as Usopp's. He takes it back knowing that DJ had something to do with Usopp's disappearance. DJ, feeling that he was in trouble, runs and hides behind Baron's cape. As Baron demands that they accept another Trial of Hell, Sanji backs away and decides to look for the three himself. Zoro runs off to the opposite direction. The third Trial of Hell is Shooting, where island residents ruthlessly hunt down the opposing pirate crew, the most dangerous game so to speak. "They ran away without knowing what the trial is about. This trial has no rules. If you have the confidence to escape, then do anything to look for your friends." The island's residents whom have lined up in front of Baron ready their rifles. Luffy, feeling the guilt that was just pounded into him by Sanji, does not respond to Nami's plea. For that, she abandons him and runs. The people chase after her with their guns, ignoring Luffy's somber presence. Baron questions Luffy's relationship with his crewmates. Luffy shouts and demands for the return of the missing three, and charges towards him. Baron readies his bow, mysteriously generating an arrow from nothing. Luffy halts and dodges, only to realize that the arrow stopped and was changing directions to chase him. He dodges and dodges until he meets a dead end. Luffy turns around and sees the ground many meters below him. The arrow flies and causes an explosion, sending Luffy flying head down first towards the ground. A door on the ground's surface flips open, and Brief appears, calling for Luffy. Luffy was stuck, half of his body into the ground, and is suddenly pulled out of sight into Brief's tunnel network. DJ Gappa skates on his turtle shell backpack with Baron's men behind him. Others have begun shooting at an old building where Sanji was hiding inside. He hears a strange noise coming from outside. DJ Gappa was rubbing his disc on his head, making the noise. He takes one of his discs off, revealing more underneath, and flings it towards Sanji's direction. It exploded upon impact with the ground. Sanji began to flee. Nami unties her hair and runs away. DJ Gappa makes it difficult for her to search as he throws multiple discs at her. She uses the bushes to her advantage, but finds out she is caught when many of DJ's discs surround her. DJ, with a stack of discs, skates and leaps to give the final blow. Sanji is also surrounded by DJ's discs. At the same time, all the discs have exploded. Zoro lays on the beach, dirtied by the explosion. What ever happened to Sanji and Nami is unknown. DJ Gappa walks up towards Zoro, but discovers that he was still alive. Zoro strangles him, throws him, and uses his Oni Giri. It was clear that the technique connected, but DJ stood there with a frightful, smiling face. He realize that he was just cut, but he did not die. There wasn't any blood, and he was still okay. He does not understand what was happening. Zoro attempts to get him a second time, thinking that DJ used some sort of technique to shield himself. The same thing happens. While baffled, Zoro is hit with an arrow and collapses. DJ steps towards Baron and asks him why he did not die, who lies, telling him it is due to DJ's immense strength. Comforted by Baron's words, DJ begins to walk away, but staggers as he holds his face with his hand. His very being was shriveling up. "Just a feeling... But maybe, it has always been like this-pu." All the residents of Omatsuri Island have collapsed. Even Kotetsu and the four wise men. They believed that they just overdid it during quoits, and felt they'll be okay after a long sleep...but their withering is caused by something much more sinister...the Lily Carnation needs to feed. Luffy sees nothing but pitch black. There he laid with a cloth over his eyes, lying on a bright red carpet. He wakes up finding himself in Brief's house. Brief lived alone with his goat. Luffy tries to leave but confuses himself with the multiple doors. No matter which door he took, he came back to the same room. He decides to stay, hoping that Brief would eventually tell him the way out. With a stubborn look on his face, Luffy discovers a picture of Brief's crew, who all looked like him down to the height and mustache. "As you can see, I'm by myself. I'm the only one left of the Mustache Pirate crew. It feels like it just happened recently...The time when Baron took away all of my precious crewmates, only to be eaten by that giant monster." Chopper opens his eyes to find himself on the rocky base of a mountain. The sky was dark and an eerie feeling was present. He could hear a soft cry coming from nearby. Daisy was scared; the pirate family was huddled up. The little flower on Baron's shoulder innocently cried for food. Baron apologizes to "Lily" for the wait, and looks toward the "flower". Strings emit from the tip, reaching towards the pirate family. It claims Daisy despite the family's futile attempt at protection, and she is slowly taken in. Chopper leaps and attacks the flower, causing the strings to let go of Daisy, sending her falling below. She hits the ground and Roza immediately comes to her aid. Chopper leaps with Jumping Point, attacks the flower with Heavy Point, and lands with his Walk Point. He tries with his might to save the pirate family. Baron stops him from doing anything more by breaking the ground beneath him with an arrow. He is slowly taken in by Lily's strings. Baron gloats as it'll be the first time Lily has ever eaten a Devil Fruit user. Papa walks away in shame, but discovers that Daisy had gone back to rescue Chopper. Daisy tries, but she is not heavy nor strong enough to keep Chopper down. Rick and Roza go to her aid. Papa gets rattled by Rick and Roza's words praising their fathers strength, so he hurries towards them. Just when they thought that Papa was helping Daisy, he pulls his family away. Roza desperately tries to go back but Papa keeps pulling his family further away from Chopper. Papa finally slaps Roza on the cheek. It was then revealed that Baron loved to watch people fight with each other, and demands more of it to come out of the family. 's hideout where he explains to Luffy the Baron's past actions and his motives.]] Brief tells Luffy about the kind of man Baron was, a disturbed man who only wants to bring the same suffering and hatred he felt unto everyone else, who hates happy and closely bonded crewmates with a vengeance. He had previously killed each and every crewmate of Brief's pirate crew. Now, Baron wants to do the same thing to Luffy, to make him feel the same loss. "There's no way you can fight him alone. Otherwise you'll fall into his trap." Chopper, hung upside down, is certain that his crewmates will come for him. Baron keeps telling him otherwise. Chopper then looks towards the flower where the strings are being emitted from. Chopper becomes panic-stricken by the sight of his crewmates. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Zoro...they are all unconscious inside the Lily Carnation. Chopper is released and falls into the flower, where he is eaten. The little flower on Baron's shoulder acts as if it ate something. Luffy feels that something is wrong and tries to leave Brief's secret base. The maze does not work on Luffy a second time - he shoves the bookcase over, revealing the door to the surface. Brief tries to prevent him from going alone, but Luffy continues onwards. A new leaf grows out from something lying on the ground. Muchigoro regains consciousness and, newly invigorated, wonders what he has been doing. Baron is happy to see Muchigoro's smiling face. As Muchigoro demonstrates his newfound energy, the flower on Baron's shoulder acts as if it's chewing on something. Baron sends Muchigoro to meet up with the others, and with that, Muchigoro disappears into the darkness. Baron turns to face more important matters. Luffy quietly walks towards him. Daisy lifts her face from her hands and notices a voice coming from the Lily Carnation. As Luffy calmly asks for the whereabouts of his crewmates, Baron continually hints that one is dying with each passing minute. Baron cannot help but laugh at Luffy's request. Strengthened by his anger, Luffy readies an attack with his right fist, but an arrow quickly flies towards Luffy, piercing his hand into the giant rock behind him. Baron tells him that another one is disappearing. Luffy desperately reaches out but Robin completely disappears into the Lily Carnation. Baron advances with his game by targeting the cook. Luffy calls his attack and attempts to use his right fist. The second arrow flies and pierces his right hand into the rock. Sanji disappears within the Lily Carnation. Blinded by rage, Luffy attempts to use his left leg to attack, but Baron sends the third arrow towards him. Luffy loses his footing and falls, while Usopp sinks and disappears. With one free leg left, Luffy tries a fourth time but fails again. All of his hands and feet were pierced into the rock. Each piercing arrow symbolized the death of each crewmate. Nami was the fourth to disappear in front of Luffy's eyes, but wasn't the last. The last one left was Zoro. With nothing left, Luffy stretches his neck in an attempt to save his last remaining crewmate. Because his extended neck was an easy target for Baron, he unleashes numbers of arrows which cut parts of Luffy's throat. Luffy manages to catch one of the arrows in his teeth and continues closer and closer to Zoro. Despite his efforts, Luffy reaches his limit. Upon impact with his head, his body gets pushed back to where the four arrows laid. "Alone..." DJ Gappa awaken among the pile of collapsed residents. The others begin to awake as well and celebrate. Under the dark veiling night, they truly are enjoying the festival of the island. It's taking all of Luffy's strength to lift his head up. Baron continues to lecture him about being alone. Luffy continues to be in pain and in silence. "What do you choose? To live or to die?...You'd rather be dead than alone after all. Then die." Baron readies the final arrow, but Luffy is not doing anything to resist. It's as if he's letting it all sink in. Before the final blow is done, the ground below Luffy crumbles, and Luffy disappears below the earth's surface. Brief secures the opening to his base and starts to head further in. The pirate family are tending to Luffy's wounds. Luffy has seriously lost the will to live, after losing all of his crewmates in front of his eyes. But, Brief ensures that they are probably still alive. It's because someone can hear them calling for him. That someone is Daisy. Daisy has the mysterious ability to hear things that cannot normally be heard by normal people. For more proof, she knew Luffy's name before actually meeting him. Before she could explain more, she covers her ears as more of Baron's arrows explode from above. Brief is certain that Luffy can do it. "You cannot be careless against Baron's arrows. Make use of my dug-up holes. I'll cover for you. You follow my lead and then head towards that flower." Brief hands Luffy his straw hat. "Don't forget this. Don't listen to Baron's nonsense. Got it? You're not alone yet. I just wanted to tell you that. You still have a chance to rescue your friends. Besides, I'm here to help. If you understand, go! You're running out of time! Hurry!" Brief does his Mustache pose, but it does not impress the pirate family. As they squabble, Luffy smiles and heads off. Baron has not stopped shooting to discover Luffy's location. In the dust, he discovers a walking figure. Baron laughs and shoots at Luffy, but without effort he sways and dodges left and right, avoiding all the arrows. Luffy begins to leap and dodge, and when it looked like he was shot, Brief reveals to Baron that it was just a clone made of straw. He urges Luffy to continue and use one of his holes. Luffy leaps in just in time, and reappears from another hole. Baron sees Brief's assistance and fires at him. He does make good use of his dug up holes and tunnels, but after dodging three consecutive arrows, he wasn't quick enough for the fourth. Luffy stops and looks behind him. Brief stands up for his beliefs and states that he's doing all of this, because Luffy is his dear friend! Baron laughs again. "Straw Hat, listen well. This man desperately begged for his life before me. This man who is alone, scared, and pitiful. Would you seriously be this man's friend?" Baron transforms a single arrow into 22 arrows and gets ready to fire at Brief. Luffy turns back. Brief, defenseless, shields himself, knowing there is no avoiding being hit. They land, but he's not hurt; he looks up to see Luffy shielding him with a giant rock in one hand, a single arrow in the other. The rock crumbles and Luffy snaps the arrow in half. He takes that fist and with full force, sends it towards Baron's way. Baron gets punched really hard and is thrown back with force. reveals its true form.]] Luffy rushes to save everyone from the Lily Carnation. He sends one powerful kick down, then another hit upwards, and, now in the air, puts all his strength into his final punch. The tip of the flower waves in the air with swirling clouds up above. The sky shines a blinding white. The pirate family cheer assuming he's saved the day and won. However, Daisy notices something odd, and starts to hear the calling voices elsewhere. Luffy turns around and is shocked to see what the lily has become. The lily is completely broken up in the middle, but in front of the giant red moon in the pitch black sky, it is discovered the Lily has become thousands upon thousands of arrows, which seemingly assimilated together to form the full shape. The Straw Hats, now presumed to be dead, are nowhere to be found. Baron stands up. The flower on his shoulder giggles, as black spots begin to form on its innocent face. Baron's face, almost inhuman, tells Luffy that they are right "here". Baron throws his bow away and lets the tiny flower evolve into a hideous monster. Its body on Baron's shoulder bursts to reveal the Straw Hats joined together forming the monstrous beast; the true Lily Carnation. Luffy is completely petrified by the unspeakable horror his crewmates have become a part of. Baron commands the thousands of arrows, the remnants of the tube-like Lily Carnation to kill Luffy. Luffy slowly turns around but does nothing to escape. Thousands, perhaps millions of arrows rain upon Luffy's defenseless back. Luffy stands there, motionless, with arrows piercing every part of his body. He sways, seemingly zombielike in appearance. Brief drops to his knees and Papa backs away, knowing that they are done for. Daisy tells him not to give up. She tells him that they are desperately calling for him. The only words Luffy could say were... "Give them back..." Luffy is still able to slowly walk towards Baron, even in his near-death state. Papa asks Daisy if she could really hear all of that, since he did not hear anything at all. Holding Papa's ring attached to a necklace, Daisy tells him that she had always been able to hear things from far away. She even heard him talking with Chopper behind the tombstone. Despite all of that, she still believe that Papa was a strong person! Papa lets a tear fall down his cheek, but smiles. He assures her that "Papa is strong", and gathers all the courage he had. He runs and grabs Baron's bow that was left behind. Snatching an arrow, Papa frantically tries to target Baron. The Lily Carnation turns around and startles him. It extends its neck and comes closer with the desire to eat him, making a disturbing gargling noise. Daisy rushes to cheer her father on. "Papa, shoot! Shoot!!" Papa closes his eyes while pulling the string back as hard as he could before letting go. The arrow takes flight, entering the lily's mouth and with extreme force, blows right through its head. Guts and innards of the lily fly as Baron is stricken with the explosion of his dear lily. As the combined structure of the Straw Hats falls, Baron's recently reincarnated people transform into simple stalks. All the arrows disappear as all the mental constructs of the Lily come crashing down, no longer powered by its unnatural predatory malice. As Luffy collapses, so does the Lily Carnation. Baron weeps and relents as he tries to pick up the innards and organs of his lily's body. He cries as he knows that his people - Muchigoro and the others, his friends - relied on lily's existence. In a demonic state, Baron aims to take Papa's life. Before he takes a step further, Luffy steps into the puddle of the lily's innards and strikes him with a death-rendering punch, sending Baron into oblivion. Baron subconsciously weeps for his friends that were lost. He does not want to be left alone, after all these years of keeping his loneliness in a form of stasis as he continued to fool himself with all the false constructs of his crew. Each of his long dead crewmates speak with him, telling him that they were happy to be remembered, but not in the corrupted charade he had been perpetuating. They were also sorry for leaving Baron alone for so long. Muchigoro tells him that it'd be best if he could forget about that night of the storm. "Don't worry about us! Because, if you were to seek new friends, we'll be happy for you. See? Like the others..." Brief constantly calls out to Luffy, who lays motionless on his back. All of a sudden, Luffy wakes up coughing and breathing frantically, he thought he was going to die after all! He's happy that the pirate family and Brief aren't hurt! But he's hurt himself and is unable to move. Luffy just smiles. Daisy and Rick leave Luffy to find Chopper, who's awake and healthy. Luffy looks up behind him hoping to see if they are okay. The five slowly emerge into sight, with no memories of their previous state. It was all just a big nap for them. Usopp points towards the rising sun, beautifully appearing with its warming glow. Luffy smiles in relief and closes his eyes. The Straw Hats spot him and quickly go to see him. Robin stops and notices three lone yellow flowers swaying in the wind, with the Baron's goggles next to them. The Straw Hats gather around Luffy. Nami calls out to Luffy, wondering how he could sleep in a place like this! She continues to call for his name. Luffy cannot help but laugh. Cast Trivia *Unlike its predecessors and the regular anime series, Movie 6 is presented with a different style which was received with mixed reception. The shading and drawing is often compared to that of the second ''Digimon movie [[w:c:digimon:Digimon Adventure: Our War Game!|''Our War Game!]], which is a sequel to the movie that was paired up with ''Clockwork Island Adventure back in 2001. Many scenes also contain computer generated graphics, enhancing the presentation of the movie. *In a trailer for Movie 6, Buggy and Bentham are seen amongst the audience of the theater, even though they have no part in the story. *When the Straw Hats enter the city, a globe of the Earth can be seen on the right, which is unusual because it is supposed to be the One Piece world, not the real world. External Links *One Piece "Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island" Site Promotional site for Movie 6. Polls References Site Navigation ca:El Baró Omatsuri i l'Illa Secreta fr:One Piece Film 6 : Le Baron Omatsuri et l'Île aux secrets it:Film 6 Category:One Piece Movies